An Otter Birthday
by SkullGrave
Summary: It's Marlene's birthday, but Skipper forgot. How will he makes things right? And will his gift beat King Juliens? Takes place before my OC's. Skipper & Marlene.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

It was a normal morning at the Central Park Zoo. At the penguin HQ, the penguins were having a top secret meeting about there security.

"So," Skipper said, "if that ring-tail ever comes in here without permission, you press this button." The penguins then turned there attention to a red button that had a picture of King Julien face crossed out.

"What does it do?" Private asked his leader.

"You'll have to see it for yourself soldier." Skipper said to the young penguin. Then, Marlene walked in through the big metal door. "Hey guys!" Marlene said.

"Do we press the button now?" Private asked again.

"Negative soldier. Only King Julien." Skipper said again.

"What brings you here?" Kowalski asked.

"Guess what day it is?" Marlene said in a sing-song voice.

The penguins looked at the Otter strangely.

"Ummm….Friday?" Skipper said.

"Yes, but it something else." Marlene said again.

"Uhhhh…." Skipper said puzzled.

"I'll give you a hint," Marlene said happily, "it comes once a year."

The penguins looked at her again with the same faces. "It's a special day for me." Marlene said again.

The penguins didn't answer again. Marlene began to get frustrated at the penguins. "You don't really know?" She said.

"We have no clue." Skipper said. Marlene then put her paw on her forehead. "My birthday! Remember?"

"Your birthday," Skipper said, "I thought that was next week. You told me."

"Yeah I told you," Marlene said, "last week! I can't believe you forgot Skipper."

"Come on Marlene, I'm sure I'm not the only one who forgot, right men?" Skipper said as he turned to his teammates, but they were holding a birthday present and they had big smiles on there faces.

"Happy birthday Marlene!" Private said.

"Thank you Private and team, minus Skipper." Marlene said looking at Skipper.

"Wait, why not? That was from all of us." Skipper said trying to get himself out of the situation.

"Yeah, no," Marlene said, "since you forgot, YOU have to get me something yourself. And make sure it's something nice and thoughtful. Okay?"

"Ummm….sure. Okay." Skipper said.

"I'm looking forward to seeing this gift. Bye-bye." Marlene said walking away.

Skipper stood for a second, watching her leave, then turned to face his team. "How come no one told me it was her birthday?" The lead penguin asked.

"Actually," Kowalski said in his matter-of-fact tone, "she did tell you. Remember? It was last week."

"Look, I need something that will make her happy or else she'll hate me forever." Skipper said. Then, Skipper put his flipper under his chin and began thinking…

At the Otter Habitat, Marlene was sitting down with her arms crossed. "I can't believe he forgot my birthday. What kind of friend is he," Marlene said to herself, "he better get me something nice or else I'm gonna…" But she was interrupted by King Julien and Maurice walking in.

"Ahh Marlene," King Julien said, "I have come by to wish you a happy birthday. And…to give you a gift. Maurice!" Then Maurice walked up to Marlene and handed her a box. Marlene opened it with a strange look on her face. Inside the box was Mort with a bow on his head. "Uhhhh….thanks." Marlene said.

"You like?" King Julien said.

"It's ummm…nice…but I don't need…uhh…Mort." Marlene said.

"I liiike birthdays…" Mort said happily.

Then Julien gasped in horror. "Are you saying you do not want Mort? He can do many things."

"That's nice and all, but I don't really need him." Marlene said.

"Mort, you failed the King at being a present!" Julien said.

Mort looked at King Julien with his big eyes. "I'm sorry." Mort said sadly.

"Don't worry Marlene," King Julien said, "I will be getting you a better present.""How about this," Marlene said, "if you get a present that's better than Skipper's present, then I'll consider taking yours. Alright?"

"What did that penguin get you?" King Julien said.

"Nothing yet." Marlene said sadly.

"I can get something better than nothing." King Julien said.

"Your majesty," Maurice said, "What if Skipper gets something that's tem times better than whatever you can get Marlene?"

"Nonsense Maurice," King Julien said in his happy tone, "what would that penguin get the otter? Fish?"

"If he does," Marlene said, "then that would be a really bad gift." Little did Marlene and the lemurs knew, Skipper was listening in from the sewer beneath them.

"Eggs and Bacon," Skipper said to himself, "She doesn't want fish? What else do I have? She wouldn't want dynamite. And I need to get her a gift that's better than ring-tails huh? Well then, Operation Otter Birthday is now ago."

Side Note: I new fanfic for you. This takes place BEFORE the SkullBrothers OC's showed up. And, it will be a Skipper & Marlene kind of thing, not a Skiline (Like the episodes on TV). And if I play my cards right, then who knows? This could actually be an episode. Well, I guess that's it for now. See you in chapter 2 (Hey that rhymed).


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

A while later, Skipper went back to the HQ. His team were at attention while Skipper was pacing the floor in front of them.

"Alright team," Skipper began, "I need something to give to Marlene for her birthday and it has to beat Ring-tails gift. Any ideas?"

"I have one," Kowalski began, "we could give her a laser."

"A laser," Skipper questioned the smart penguin, then smacked him across the face with his flipper, "We're talking about Marlene. She wouldn't want a laser."

"I know," Private chirped, "We could get her a beach ball."

"We already did Private." Kowalski said. Then Private looked down in disappointment.

"We need to focus men," Skipper said to his team, "we need someone who could help us to make a girl happy with you."

"I know someone." Kowalski added.

"Really," The lead penguin said, "who is that?"

A moment later, the penguins were walking through the sewer and stopped at a ruined couch with a picture frame over it. Then, a big alligator walked toward the penguins. "Hey guys!" The gator said.

"Roger?" Skipper said looking at Kowalski, "are you sure?"

"Yes," Kowalski said, "Roger is a loveable guy who wouldn't hurt a rat. So he would be perfect for the job."

"A job," Roger asked, "What kind of job?"

"You see," Skipper began explaining his situation, "I need to get a present for Marlene so she won't be mad at me. And I need help getting something for her."

"I see," Roger said, understanding the problem, "if you want her to be happy, you have to give her something from the heart." Roger placed one of his claws on his heart. "That is how I got my girlfriend." Roger said again.

"You have a girlfriend?" Private stuttered.

"It's a long distance relationship kind of thing." Roger said.

"So what your saying is, I have to get her something from my heart?" Skipper asked confused.

"Exactly." Roger said.

"The only thing in my heart is blood and chambers. Unless I give her my heart." Skipper said.

"That's impossible." Kowalski said.

"That's not what I meant," Roger said to Skipper, "I mean, if you want her to like you again, you have to give her something that's meaningful and means a lot to her since you got it for her."

"Oh I see," Skipper said rubbing his chin with his flipper, "I think I know what your saying."

"Good," Private said in his British accent, "Now you need to get it in 3 hours."

"Why 3 hours?" Skipper asked.

"Marlene's birthday party that's why. Didn't Rico tell you that?" Private asked.

"Birthday party," Skipper said with a panicky tone to Rico, "Biscuits and gravy, You should've told me earlier!"

"Sorry." Rico mumbled. Then Skipper started to panic a little and ran out of the sewer.

"Thanks for the help Roger." Private said waving to their gator friend.

"Good luck." Roger said waving back, then the group left the sewer and back to the HQ.

Meanwhile at the Lemur habitat, King Julien was sitting in his throne, watching his servants wrap the present that he bought Marlene.

"Your highness," Maurice said, "do you think this gift will surely beat Skippers?""Of course it will," King Julien said proudly, "Why? Because it is from the king. And the king's presents are the best presents. Besides Maurice, no female of any species can resist this gift."

"I liiiike the gift." Mort said cheerfully.

"Of course you do." King Julien said again. After the present was wrapped, Maurice wrapped it up in a bow and wrote on a card. After everyone signed the card, Maurice put the card with the present and Julien was very excited.

"In 2 hours," King Julien began, "it will be Marlene's birthday party. And I will finally beat that pesky penguin at the birthday presents!"

"I thought you were over Marlene?" Maurice said with his paws on his hips.

"Over her," King Julien said with a confused look, "I'm not to being over her. She lives over there." Julien pointed a finger toward the Otter Habitat.

"That's now what I…ah never mind." Maurice said annoyed. Then the present was ready and the lemurs waited for Marlene's birthday party.

Side Note: Here you have it. Sorry it took so long for chapter 2. I was doing….stuff. I would tell you, but you wouldn't understand what I'm saying (Physics work). Now Chapter 3 will be up soon, hopefully. Also, I noticed this was shorter than the last chapter. I don't know why this stories shorter then my normal ones. It's knida weird. Anyway, chapter 3 will be up soon like I said earlier. So...see ya then!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Marlene was at her Habitat sitting at her table drinking a cup of tea. She was thinking about what Skipper would get her for her birthday. She thought that it would be something nice since he forgot all about her birthday. She looked out the entrance of her cave and looked out at the zoo. Would Skipper get her something worth while, or will he get her something that looks like it was at the last minute? She then starred back at her tea and began drinking it. It was peaceful when Private walked in.

"Hey Private." Marlene said greeting the young penguin.

"Come with me Marlene," Private chirped happily, "We have a surprise for you!"

"A surprise huh?" Marlene said smiling. She probably knew it was a surprise party, but she didn't want to tell Private that. She decided to play along with him and followed him to the zoo atrium. When they arrived, she saw that the room was empty, but had birthday decorations, a table with presents wrapped up, and a big cake in the on another table in the middle of the room. "What's this?" Marlene asked, although she knew that her friends would pop out from places and shout 'happy birthday.' And she was right. After she said that, all of the people she knew in the zoo jumped up from behind the tables, throwing confetti, and shouting "HAPPY BIRTHDAY MARLENE!" Marlene happier then she was surprised.

"Did you like the surprise?" Private asked excited.

"Well," Marlene said with a smile on her face, "I kind of expected a surprise party. But this was really nice of you guys. Thanks." The crowd of animals cheered, and the party went on.

The party for Marlene was going great. The animals were talking, congratulating Marlene for turning 22 (A/N- In Otter years, not human years), dancing to the music playing, and were eating the food and drinks. Marlene walked around the atrium looking for Skipper, but he wasn't around. She then saw Kowalski holding a cup of juice and approached the tall penguin. "Hey Kowalski." Marlene said.

"Marlene," Kowalski said happily, "are you digging this party? We had to go to the office and change the schedule on the zoo calendar and tell them today the zoo would go under maintenance. So the zoo is closed for your party!"

"That's nice Kowalski. Really," Marlene said happily, "But where's Skipper?"

"Skipper? He and Rico went to get you a present or something." Kowalski said.

"A present?" Marlene said with her paws on her hips. She figured Skipper would get her a present at the last minute. She shook her head, and proceeded to her cake.

"Marlene," King Julien said, "Isn't it time for you to be opening your presents?"

"Wait until I cut the cake." Marlene said. Julien then snapped his fingers together, and Maurice pulled out a bamboo megaphone and shouted, "Marlene will now cut the cake!"

Marlene looked at Maurice and gave him a 'not necessary, but thanks' look. She walked to her cake, and the animals at the party then began singing 'Happy birthday'. Once they were done, Marlene blew out the candles, everyone cheered, and she cut the cake. Once everyone got there slice, King Julien ran up to Marlene with a big smile on his face. "Is it time to open presents yet?" The lemur king said excitedly.

"Let me finish my cake." Marlene said a little annoyed.

"I liiike cake." Mort said eating the slice of cake he got.

Then Julien scoffed. "Why are you taking so long? I want you to open my present!"

Marlene ignored him and proceeded to eat her cake.

"Who made this cake?" Marlene asked enjoying the cake, "it's fantastic."

"Private did." Kowalski said pointing to the young penguin.

"I'm glad you like it." Private said. Then Marlene finished eating her cake and set the empty down on a nearby table. "Okay," Marlene began with her paw under her chin looking at the presents, "who's present should I open first?"

"Open mine!" Julien exclaimed jumping up and down.

"Ummmm…this one." Marlene said holding a neatly wrapped present. The Otter then examined the card attached to it, and it read 'from Phil and Mason'. Marlene then looked at the Chimpanzees smiling.

"Marlene," Mason began, "I truly feel that you would rather enjoy the gift we got you."

Marlene then opened the present, and it turned out to be opera CD's. "Opera CD's?" Marlene asked raising one of her brows.

"Not just any CD's," Mason said again, "Those Opera CD's are rare and can only be found and bought at England. Phil and I both worked hard to obtain them."

"Wow. Thanks." Marlene said nicely. She wasn't a fan of opera, but the chimpanzees went though a lot of trouble to get them, so she accepted them either way. She went through the presents to find another one.

"Open mine! Open mine!" Julien said excitedly waving his paw in the air frantically.

Marlene rolled her eyes. "Fine Julien." Marlene said just to shut him up.

"Yes," Julien said happily, "you find that my present is superior to all other animals of this zoo. Including those pesky penguins." Marlene just went through the presents, until she saw a big present, that was wrapped nicer than the other ones. She saw the card that said 'from: lemurs'.

"Wow…" Marlene said looking at the present, "it's um…kinda big." Julien had a big smile on his face.

When Marlene opened the present, it turned out to be a bunch of jewelry, and it was still on the set. It consisted of diamond necklaces, ear rings, and bracelets.

"Wow," Marlene said with big eyes, "where did you get this?"

"I am king, so I have connections." Julien said happily.

"Well, it's nice. I'm impressed." Marlene said happily.

"Well prepare to be amazed then." a voice said. The voice was very familiar to Marlene. When she turned around, she saw that it was Skipper, but he had nothing in his flippers.

"Skipper," Marlene said, "where were you? And where's my present?"

"I'm going to tell you," Skipper began, "The boys and I are going to be on a mission to retrieve some snacks, which are Candy, popcorn, and Oysters for a big buffet."

"Okay," Marlene said a little confused, "and what does this have to do with me?"  
"Your leading the mission of course. It's part of your birthday gift." Skipper said with a smirk.

"I am?" Marlene said excitedly, "That's so great! Wait… 'part' of my gift?"

"Yes, part of your gift," Skipper said, "I'll explain to you on the way." With that, Skipper and Marlene walked off to talk about the otter's gift.

Side Note: Chapter 3 in finally up. Sorry it took so long. Certain…events took place that needed my attention, and I was trying to think of a gift for Marlene from Skipper. I asked the people I knew, got some ideas. And decided to pick the best one. Then, it hit me (Something did hit me, but it wasn't the idea) 'why try to pick an idea, when I can use them all into one big present?' So I did. Now, I'll thank the people who contributed to this:

**Tripenguinman:** Marlene leading a mission.

** Grandoldpenguin:** The buffet of oysters, popcorn and candy.

**Kvzpenguin:** Bucket of Oysters (kinda contradicts with Grandoldpenguin, but still).

**Grandoldpenguin:** Bringing her a Spanish guitar.

**Ponytail30527:** Playing her a song on the Spanish guitar.

**Grandoldpenguin:** bringing her a snow cone.

**Grandoldpenguin:** Alice's internet trophy for her dancing in 'Tangled in the web'.

That's it. I know I thanked Grandoldpenguin 4 times. And that's because he actually gave me 4 ideas. I should've said the 4 ideas he gave me on his name only, but I didn't because I thought it would be funny. Well…see ya in the final chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back, although I didn't leave, but that doesn't matter. So, on with the chapter!

Chapter 4:

Skipper and Marlene were walking toward the Penguin HQ. Marlene was both excited and curious about her present. She thought about the gift during there walk. Was it something she wanted, or was it something that would benefit the penguins then her? The curiosity and the excitement was taking over her. She eventually succumbed to the emotions. "What's the presents Skipper?" Marlene said in excitement.

"If I told you now, it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" Skipper said.

"But I want to know! Please tell me." Marlene said again.

"You'll know when we get there." Skipper replied.

When they finally got there, Marlene exploded with questions.

"Okay, what is it? Is it good? Is it edible? Is it…" And the questions went on and on and on…

"Calm down Marlene," Skipper said, "I'll tell you when you're calm."

Then, Marlene took a deep breathe, exhaled, and started over. "okay," Marlene said, "What are these gifts you speak of?" She looked around and saw that there were no gifts around, just the same plain HQ she sees almost everyday.

"That's what it looks like," Kowalski said, "but when I press this button…" Then Kowalski pressed a button that had a present drawn on it and a secret wall turns around like a revolving door to reveal a table with oysters, popcorn, candy, and snow cones. Marlene was amazed. "Wow," The Otter said, "this is amazing!" Marlene then ran up to the table and grabbed a handful of popcorn and ate it in one bite. She then grabbed a snow cone and started eating it as well.

"How did you get these snow cones?" Marlene asked happily.

"I made a snow cone machine a while back instead of a Chrono-tron." Kowalski said.

"A what?" Marlene asked.

"It's a long story." Skipper said rubbing the back of his head with his flipper.

Marlene was so excited, that she forgot what lured her there.

"Wait a second," Marlene said, "what about the mission? You said we would get this stuff but it's already here."

"I know," Skipper said, "it was the lure. But there will be a mission. Don't worry."

Marlene shrugged her shoulders and began eating the snow cone. But during this, King Julien entered through the fish bowl entrance. Julien saw the buffet and was dumbstruck and stood there mouth agape.

"What the…" Julien said, "This is outrageous! How could you be loving this? It will go straight to your thighs!"

"The food isn't the only gift ring-tail." Skipper said.

"It isn't?" Marlene said.

"yes." Then Skipper pulled out a Spanish guitar.

"Spanish guitar?" Marlene said. Skipper nodded and he started playing it. Marlene was surprised that Skipper knew how to play Spanish guitar, let alone had one. But she was still amazed none the less. When Skipper finished, Julien was still dumbstruck and Marlene was smiling.

"That was awesome!" Marlene said excitingly, "where did you learn how to play?"

"I found someone outside in Central park who could play and I asked him." Skipper said (A/N- This is a reference to Antonio, who I despise the most). Then Skipper held out the guitar. "you keep it." the penguin said simply. Marlene took it with wide-eyes.

"You play her a song," king Julien said, "so what? My gift is to be being better then that."

But Skipper just stood there smiling. "There's more?" Marlene said.

"yes there is," Skipper said, "remember the time when we had those cameras installed and Alice won that internet popularity trophy?"

"Yes…" Marlene said remembering the incident, "What about it?"

"Well," Skipper said, "I think you should've won. So you should get the trophy." Then Skipper pulled an internet trophy from behind his back. The trophy had the word 'Marlene' engraved on it. Skipper handed her the trophy and Marlene accepted it with a big smile on her face. "Wow," Marlene said, " This is…I mean…this…is…wow!" The Otter was speechless; no one ever got her something like this.

"I should be getting that trophy!" King Julien exclaimed. But The leader penguin ignored his comment.

"So Marlene," Skipper said looking toward the happy Otter, "whose gift do you like…" But he was interrupted by Marlene running up to hug him. This caught him off guard."Thank you Skipper! You gave me the best gift ever!" Marlene said. King Julien was a little upset. "But I gave you shiny things! All girls love shiny things!"

"Skipper gave me something from his heart, not his pocket." Marlene said still hugging Skipper. "I know you like my gift," Skipper said but was still feeling awkward, "but could you please let go of me?" Marlene obeyed and let go of the lead penguin.

"now," Marlene said, "about that mission…"

"Right!" Skipper said and motioned her to follow him and Skipper, Marlene, and the team leave the penguin HQ. King Julien, on the other hand, is still standing there. Maurice enters and sees the king.

"Come on King Julien," Maurice said, "We should be getting to bed.""How is this possible," Julien said, "his gift cannot beat the gift of a king!"

"Don't worry," Maurice said, "there's always next year."

The End

* * *

Authors note: There you have it. The final chapter! Sorry this one took forever as well. I'll explain in the next chapter. Which reminds me...

I'm putting a behind-the-scenes chapter to this story as to why I created this fanfic. So if you are curious, then read it. It doesn't have anything to do with the story, well it does, but...yeah. Anyway, it'll tell you why I wrote this story. So...see ya in my next fanfic!


	5. The Brain within the Skull

The Brain within the Skull: Behind the Scenes on 'An Otter Birthday'

Hello, I'm SkullGrave, and I'm here to tell you some inside things on the story 'An Otter Birthday'. I would've used this in the last chapter as an authors note, but it's a lot of things. So let's get to this. Shall we?

**Why I wrote this Fanfic: **

In my opinion, Fanfics shouldn't have a reason to them. But this one does. You see, my fanfics usually consist of the Skullbrothers OC's, but this one didn't. It was taken place before the OC's. And there are only two reasons for that.

1. I'm writing the fanfic 'Enemy Revealed 2: Defcon Black' soon, and I want it to focus more on the main characters rather than the OC's. And I've noticed that the OC's were the main characters a lot. So, I decided 'hey, why not write a fanfic without using them so I can practice'. And so, here it is: 'An Otter birthday'. So that way, the new one mentioned earlier will be better then the first one.

2. I wanted to write a fanfic in the hopes of it eventually becoming an episode. I wanted the peoples opinion on the story and somehow get it to Dreamworks. but, I have my doubts on it of that not happening. So, I thought forget it, and hope someone would recommend it someday.

As you can see, I had some good reasons to make this story. Well, I think they are good reasons. But anyway, that's why I wrote it, and I'm glad people liked it.

**Where'd you go? **

Where'd I go? Well that's another story in itself. You see, someone saw my stories and was thrilled by them, and asked me to write them a story to show there class (it was a professor). So I agreed, and went away for a while to write this story. The story was a success and she liked it.

The second reason was because I had to write this without making it a Skiline. And that was where the problem began. I'm a skiline fan (a big one at that) and trying to make this not a skiline was a problem. I had to remember that it wasn't a Skiline and they had to be friends. So, it took me FOREVER to come up with ideas that weren't so 'skiline-ish'. So, I had to ask my brother, and he had no ideas. I ended up asking people on the site for help (the people I asked are on the end of the 3rd chapter). So, there you have it. And before you ask, it was both reasons, but one is a little more elaborate then the other.

**What about the mission SkullGrave? you forgot all about it!**

I didn't forget about it. I didn't know how to make the mission go, so I decided to make it a fanfic for another time. When, well I'm not so sure about that, but there will be one, so don't worry about it. I'll get to it when I get to it.

**Anything else I want to tell you?**

Well...ummm...no, that's about it. So...there you have it! Now like I said, you DON'T HAVE to read this if you don't want to alright? And no flames on this please, I can go without the extra stress. Thank you and see you later!

And one more thing, I know this wasn't long. I didn't expect it to be this short. So don't nag on me. Alright? good, see you later again!


End file.
